


小牛哥系列

by sanhuang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuang/pseuds/sanhuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小牛哥生日快乐，以后也请继续萌萌哒</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小牛哥系列还是要完结滴，算是庆生文吧

晚上7点半，哈维尔懒懒散散的拉着三轮车来到市集，来到自己的位置，果不其然，已经有人用小板凳给自己占好了位，哈维尔大声的和他打招呼:“小牛哥，谢啦，等会请你吃烤串。………”  
那人拖着凳子往旁边挪了挪，把自己面前的塑料布也拖过去一些，空出一大片地留给哈维尔，哈维尔麻利的卸货支起摊子，片刻就把自己的烧烤摊给装了起来，把早已烧好的炭火放进烤架，各种肉类装盘放在烤架边上，哈维尔挑了几串看上去新鲜的牛肉串开始烤起来，炭火烧烤肉类的浓香顿时四溢，豪爽的洒上芝麻盐，胡椒粉，美妙的香气引来过路的路人纷纷停住了脚步。  
”老板，来三串羊肉，三串韭菜…“  
“好勒，稍等”  
哈维尔麻溜的把方才烤好的牛肉递给了给他占位的小哥。小哥也不推辞，接过来慢条斯理的啃着。  
小牛哥现在在卖耳机，以前他是买光碟的，现在网上下载越来越多，生意也不好做，他索性改买了耳机，因为一些个原因和这个卖羊肉串的做了邻居，卖吃的生意终究好过卖耳机的，小牛哥看哈维尔有些忙不过来，就顺手帮他收个钱，找个零。  
哈维尔虽然是个卖羊肉串的，留着络腮胡子，但是却掩盖不住他是个帅哥的本质，所以不少花痴少女冲着哈维尔每天也要来吃几串羊肉串，忙的不亦乐乎的哈维尔还时不时给人家小姑娘抛个媚眼，惹的一群小姑娘面红耳赤，连零钱都不要了，抓过动作就跑。  
隔壁卖拖把的群大爷看不下去了，忍不住发了牢骚“现在的孩子啊…哎”

小牛哥见哈维尔忙不过来，索性收了自己的摊子，专心帮他收钱。小牛哥年纪小又长的秀气，细皮嫩肉的模样曾经惹的几个登徒子对他毛手毛脚的不规矩，幸好当时路过的哈维尔冲上去帮他赶走了哪些家伙，心存感激的小牛哥就此和哈维尔做了邻居，每天早早过来集市帮哈维尔抢位置，然后还帮他收钱，旁边卖化妆品的田鼠哥曾调侃小牛哥“你这耳机还卖不卖的？都快成烧烤摊老板娘了。”  
哈维尔人长的帅，脾气又好在这条街上几乎是人人都是他朋友，每天收工总忍不住吆五喝六的叫一群人去喝个小酒，每到这个时候小牛哥就默默收了摊子踩着小破单车回家去，从来不去参加小聚会。

今天晚上生意特别不错，哈维尔准备的烤串都卖的差不多了，时间却9点多，正是路人出来吃宵夜的时间，哈维尔看了看表，把钱盒子往小牛哥面前一推，憨憨的笑着“你数学好，帮我数数钱。”  
小牛哥白了他一眼，还是乖乖的把盒子里的钱一点点分类清点。细白的手指把皱巴巴的钱慢慢拓平，大钞九平一折叠好放进一个小塑料袋里，零钱仔仔细细分门别类。哈维尔笑呵呵的看着他点钱，自己则把剩下的一些烤串给烤了分给周围一起摆摊的人吃，群大爷边吃边啧啧称赞“你这手艺越发进步了。怎么样，娶媳妇的钱攒够没？什么时候回老家？”  
哈维尔有些腼腆的拍拍脑瓜子“还差一点呢，攒够了就把媳妇娶回家生大胖小子去。”他一边说一边偷眼瞄身边的数钱的人，看小牛哥专心致志的数钱根本不理自己，他有些叹气。  
很快收拾好了自己的摊位，小牛哥也已经把整好的钱盒子还给了他。还仔细的写上了金额。  
“今天赚的不少，明天你记得存进银行去，不然小心又被偷了。”  
“好。”  
“你早点回去吧，我再摆一会儿，今天都没开张。”  
“我陪你吧，反正家里也就我一人，和你一起还能聊聊天”  
“咦？你今天不和朋友喝酒去啦？”  
“不去了，攒钱，攒钱。”哈维尔笑着搬过一条板凳放到小牛哥身边，挤了挤他，让他给自己挪个位置。不客气的占了耳机摊的一半位置。  
小牛哥做生意不太会吆喝，基本就是等着人上门来问，好在他老实价格喊的低，东西质量也不错，所以生意马马虎虎，但是也有不好的时候，比如今天，今天他光顾着帮哈维尔收钱，基本没给自己做生意，一个晚上耳机一个都没卖出去。  
“耳机，耳机，卖耳机嘞，新款蓝牙耳机，走过路过不要错过。”  
哈维尔站起来，拿着耳机大声吆喝起来。  
大概是人长的帅的关系，才吆喝了几声人群就纷纷围了过来，特别是几个小姑娘，讨价还价半天，就是赖着不走。小牛哥平时做生意都没见那么多人一起凑上来的，有些急，又看着哈维尔和几个好看妹子眉来眼去，他更急了。小脸憋的通红，默不作声的递货找钱。  
好不容易把一群人打发走，哈维尔还没等邀功，小牛哥就开始收拾东西准备走人了。  
“哎？现在人正多呢，怎么就不卖了啊。”  
“不做了，回家去。”  
小牛哥低着头闷闷的回答，把塑料布上的耳机匆匆一卷，往单车后座一放，推着车就走。哈维尔奇怪，明明今晚卖的很好，他怎么就不开心了。  
旁边田鼠哥看不下去了。暗搓搓走过去，塞了一小瓶香水给哈维尔“小牛哥生气啦，你去哄哄，别傻站着了，快去哄哄。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

给群大爷加戏  
群大爷年轻时候是这条集市上的一霸。身后吆五喝六的跟了一帮小弟到处收保护费，但是突然某一天群大爷突然回头是岸放下屠刀立地成佛，他顿悟了，解散了跟着自己的小弟们，转而在这条街上卖起了拖把，这一卖就是几十年，看着这条街上人来人往，摆地摊的人换了一拨又一拨，他却是风雨无阻的在这一日既往几十年。说起群大爷，集市上谁都能摇头晃脑的说一段故事“25年前的群爷......”  
群大爷平淡的生活在某一天被一个小兔崽子给彻底破坏了，他很清楚的记得是一个冬天的晚上，挺冷，但是天气不错，所以街上出来找宵夜的人不少，群大爷搓着手跺着脚有一声没一声的吆喝着，可惜生意不咋地，这天来了一个少年，穿着大一号的羽绒服，手和脖子都缩在衣服里，有些瑟缩的在摆弄着自己的东西，群大爷瞄了一眼，是个买光碟的，这条街上卖光碟的还没有几个人，这小子脑筋不错啊，后生仔摆了一个星期的摊，胆子慢慢有些大了，原本缩在角落的摊位也慢慢挪出来了点，渐渐的也有了几个回头客。  
卖了三个月的碟片，少年和周围的人也混熟络了，一口一个群大爷叫的欢，少年笑起来很好看，眉眼弯弯的，又是个懂规矩有礼貌的孩子，群大爷心里受用的很，偷偷私下和周围几个摆摊的打了招呼，不许欺负这孩子，出来混口饭吃不容易，能帮就帮一把。  
但是好景不长，群大爷终究已经退出江湖好多年，有些事情实在不是他能管的到了，比如隔壁街的几个混混，虽说平时井水不犯河水，但是偶尔来吃个霸王餐，拿点小玩意也是免不了，这不，那天几个混混就看上了小牛哥，小牛哥长的眉清目秀，裹上大衣不仔细看挺容易把他当女孩子，几个混混没搞清楚，把小牛哥当成了小姑娘，几个人围在他摊上前霸着不走，小牛哥什么时候见过这样的场面，想收拾东西走人却被人拦住了去路。  
群大爷想去帮手，却被一个混混踢了一脚，在地上滚了一圈半撞在路边挡板上，旁边几个胆小的自然也不敢上。  
小牛哥眼泪汪汪的想跑，却被混混一把拽住，一个貌似混混头的男人贱笑着摸了一把脸  
“小妹妹，和哥哥们去玩玩好不好。”  
“滚……滚开。”  
“哎呦，脾气还蛮大。”混混们哄笑的声音终究是惹恼了一个见义勇为的人。

扶着挡板颤颤巍巍的站起来的群大爷只记得当时有人一桶水就泼了过去，那可是大冬天，一桶冷水泼得几个混混嗷嗷乱叫，一个卷发的留着络腮胡子的青年男子操着一根木棍就打，一个人硬生生的把几个混混打跑了。  
“通通给老子滚远远的。”  
围观人群纷纷叫好，忍这些混混很久了，终于有人出头了。  
青年男子收了木棍，从路边的一辆小破三轮上搬下烧烤架，很快搭起了摊子，他把摊子架在小牛哥的光碟摊子旁边，也没多说什么。烧红了炭火，把肉串一放，调料一撒，旁诺无人的叫卖起来。旁人大概被他刚刚的勇猛所折服，也就接受了这陌生人的到来。  
小牛哥回过神来，擦着红红的眼眶，走到烧烤摊旁边，小声道谢。不料，那人却递了一串牛肉串过来“妹子，别哭啦，以后我保护你。”  
小牛哥错愕的抬起头，撇撇嘴“我不是姑娘，我是男孩子。”但是他却还是接过了烤串，对着那人露出一个大大的微笑。  
“谢谢你。”  
以后，我们一起摆摊可以吗？

自从那天起，群大爷开始了每天闪瞎狗眼的新生活…….

 

田鼠哥内心独白  
我是倒卖化妆品的田鼠哥，田鼠哥没什么能耐，就是喜欢舞文弄墨，看几本闲书。有人来买化妆品的时候可以神神叨叨的卖弄一下文采。田鼠哥觉得自从那个刚开始买光碟，后来改买耳机的小牛哥来了之后，他的生意一下子变好了，是不是自己靠着他的摊位近的关系呢？总之生意就是变好了。  
田鼠哥不像对面的群大爷喜欢和人哔哔，他没生意时候就爱借着路灯看看书，听听隔壁小牛哥和烧烤摊的哈维尔谈情说爱。不对，是谈天说地。  
“哈维尔，你昨天收了张假钱，今天我给你收钱，下次小心。”  
“好的好的，哎，我总是顾不上这些。”  
“你下次看到那些打扮的花枝招展的妖精少看人家几眼就辨别的出是真钱假钱了，哼”  
“恩恩，听你的，下次不看了”  
………..  
“哎哎哎哎，哈维尔，你找错钱了，应该找5块，你给了人家10块。”  
“哦哦，对不起，对不起。”  
“那个大妈要的是两串羊肉，两串牛肉，不加辣，你给了人家四串羊肉加辣的，快点换过来”  
“大娘不好意思，搞错了，你等会，马上给你重新烤。”  
………………  
田鼠哥经常在这个时候喊几声，卖祛痘膏嘞，卖遮瑕粉咯，他总觉得这个时候他不说点什么就浑身不自在。

快到收摊的点了，田鼠哥发现今天一天他的书一页都没翻，他全神贯注都在听隔壁的动静了，也不知道怎么的，他突然想找个媳妇了，这些年也攒了点钱，也该给自己娶个媳妇了，回家也能这样和媳妇说说话，让人唠叨唠叨。天冷喝点小酒，天热吃口西瓜，再生个大胖小子，这辈子，也就值得了。

群大爷内心独白  
自从对面来了两个闪瞎狗眼的家伙，群大爷生意就一天不如一天，以前都是匆匆路过的人，现在会在对面驻足，或买个烤串，或买了耳机，以前路过的人群现在成了背对自己的存在，群大爷很无奈，却又改变不了什么。  
这天，他数了数今天赚的钱，发现还交不了这个月的房租，彻底长叹一口气。收了摊子，他走到烧烤摊前，掏出一张大票给了哈维尔  
“给我来两串。”  
“好嘞，群大爷，钱您收着，我请您吃，就那么点东西，给啥钱啊。”  
“收着收着，别找我了，这钱算我给你的礼金。”  
群大爷就着炭火点了跟烟“明儿我就回乡下去了，这些年风里来雨里去，年轻时候闯荡过，老了想想还不如老婆孩子热炕头，我看你是个好孩子，劝劝你，早点娶个媳妇回老家吧。”  
“您这话说的……”  
“小牛哥啊。”群大爷朝旁边的小牛哥招了招手  
“哎，我来了。”小牛哥屁颠屁颠跑过来  
“我明儿就走啦。我这摊位就空出来了，你就别缩那个角落去了，到我这个位置上摆摊吧。”  
“我，我还是就这儿吧，还能帮哈维尔收个钱什么的。”小牛哥偷瞄了一眼在认真烤串的哈维尔，小声拒绝了。  
群大爷看了看这两个人，叹了口气，又从口袋里摸出一张大票，塞进了小牛哥手里  
“拿着，拿着，以后你俩事成了，别忘了请我老骨头来喝杯酒。”

 

傍晚，只做夜市的集市还安静的很，小牛哥却早早的来到了集市，推着单车来到平时摆摊的地方，在这位置的斜对面，是靠近路灯下的一个好位置，平时群大爷惯用的地方，谁都不敢越雷池一步的地方。小牛哥停好单车，绕着那块空地转了一圈，从单车上取下塑料布铺在地上。一个人寂寞的把耳机摆好。坐在小板凳上发呆。  
如果在这里摆摊的话，以后就只能面对面看着哈维尔了，以后就不能帮他收钱，帮他擦汗了。  
窄窄的一条小路却似乎成了隔绝牛郎织女的银河，明明一伸手一抬脚就能触摸到的距离却变的那么遥远。昨晚群大爷塞在自己手里的大票还在自己口袋里，连带着的还有一个电话号码和一句话

记得按时和城管打好关系

把群大爷的嘱咐牢牢的记下来，小牛哥决定趁着没什么人沿着这条街好好走一遍。集市的头上是几家小吃馆，有的是夫妻店，有的是兄妹合开，街尾是几家洗剪吹，大家辛辛苦苦昼伏夜出，赚着辛苦钱。  
天色渐渐暗下来，小吃店开始点火烧水，摆摊的也一个个出现了，小牛哥守在摊位前，看着四周的位置一点点被占领，对面，没了自己早早的占位，原先摆摊的那块空地，被一个拍照的占了，小牛哥见过他几次，那人没什么固定的位置，基本就是哪儿有空站哪儿，大家喊他门七，门七大概窃喜今天居然那么幸运的就占领了一个不错的好位置，他推着一个挂满奇怪戏服的衣架，然后把自己的傻瓜相机调好光圈，把一块写着“艺术照，10块一张”的牌子给放到了自己面前的地上。  
七点半，哈维尔才慢吞吞的推着车来到，可是当他看见门七占着自己惯常用的位置时候傻眼了，他环顾四周，却发现小牛哥站在了群大爷的位上，他张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，却看着小牛哥尴尬的别过了头，他似乎明白了什么似了，垂头丧气的推着三轮离开，经过小牛哥面前，哈维尔故意拖着车在他面前来回了三次，可是都不见小牛哥有任何表示，他只能沮丧的离开了，占不到好位置的哈维尔只能在集市转角的一个角落做生意。  
小牛哥其实也没什么心思做生意，把两个进价25的耳机20块卖掉了，人家要蓝牙耳机他给装了入耳式的，基本上就是一塌糊涂。对面的田鼠哥看不下去了，重重的阖上手里的书，刚想上去给小牛哥耳提面命一番，不料这个时候有人高喊一声：  
“城管来了。”

城管来了，这句犹如晴天霹雳的话语重重回响在每个人的耳朵里，整个集市顿时鸦雀无声，但却瞬间鸡飞狗跳起来，大家慌张的收拾起自己的东西，田鼠哥也不管打开的香水会不会串味，粉饼会不会打乱色号，胡乱往袋子里一塞就跑。拍照的门七把相机往脖子上一挂，也不管三七二十一拿起衣服就往身上套，上身一件黄袍，下身一条西洋裙，扯着衣架往小巷子里溜。卖毛绒公仔的软南抱着一包比自己还大的公仔狂奔，一路跑一路丢娃娃。街尾的几个洗剪吹跑的慢了，被城管逮个正着。  
小牛哥也是趟过水的人，自然跑的不慢，加上自己卖的耳机轻便，随意一卷就踩着单车跑，可是才骑了几步，突然想起来卖烤串的哈维尔，他东西多，肯定不太容易跑路，他猛的调转车头，义无反顾往哈维尔摆摊的那个角落骑去，果不其然，哈维尔正甩着手烫得嗷嗷叫，大约是刚刚收摊着急了把手给烫疼了，小牛哥焦急的冲过去拉过他的手看，被烫红了一大片，好再没有起泡，然后触手也是火热一片，已经来不及跑路了，又不能眼见着吃饭的家伙被没收，小牛哥眼珠子咕噜噜转了两圈，推起烧烤摊的三轮车推进小巷子里面，然后把自己的单车也藏进了小巷子里，小巷子黑暗，不仔细看肯定不会发现里面有藏东西。  
哈维尔傻呆呆的看着小牛哥满头大汗的快速做完这些，身后城管驱赶拦截的声音已经近在眼前，小牛哥深深吸了一口气，仿佛下了很大的决定似的，他踮起脚，捧住哈维尔的头，结结实实亲了下去。

大概有几千万朵烟花在哈维尔的脑袋里爆炸了，他觉得自己的血液全部都奔到脸上去了，然后想突破血管爆裂出来，炸的满街都是。  
这是多么美妙的感觉啊，日思夜想的人在和自己接吻，而且还是主动和自己打啵，哈维尔不止一次想象过如果和小牛哥接吻会有什么反应，是被打一巴掌还是害羞的红了脸，或者是被人喊流氓，他都想过，唯一没有想过的就是小牛哥主动和自己亲，主动和自己亲。  
仿佛反应过来似的，他顾不得手上被烫伤的疼痛，紧紧拥住身前的人，热烈的回应着。  
“你们俩个，在这里干嘛？”  
正亲的难舍难分的两个人，被强手电光照到，一下子睁不开眼，哈维尔眯着眼看过去，原来是来驱赶的城管，小牛哥似乎有些害羞的躲到了哈维尔的身后，只露着半边脸偷偷看。  
穿着制服的城管看是两个抱在一起的人，摇了摇头  
“要亲回家去亲，躲小巷子里干嘛，快走快走。”  
哈维尔讪笑着点头，城管自然也不会再往这边走，继续往前跑去。逃过一劫的两个人长长舒了一口气。  
小牛哥拍着胸口心有余悸  
“刚刚吓死我了，还好......”  
话还没说完就被哈维尔重新拥回了怀里  
“谢谢你，你还是很在乎我的。”  
整个人被哈维尔拥在怀里，闻着他身上熟悉的味道，小牛哥突然觉得很安心，他突然决定了，还是继续给哈维尔占位置，然后把群大爷这个位置让给门七吧。

突然，僻静的小巷里突然窜出一个穿着奇奇怪怪的人，拿着照相机啪啪啪就是一通拍。吓的两人有些不知所措。  
“哈哈哈哈，独家新闻哎，你俩居然真的有一腿。艾玛，谁打我”  
原来是比两个人更早一步躲里面的门七，他看见城管走了，忍不住就想拍，可惜还没拍几张就被旁边更早一步躲起来的田鼠哥打断了。  
“还不快走，做电灯泡要长针眼的，非礼勿视，非礼勿听。”  
田鼠哥拖着门七快速撤离。走过两个人身边时候，田鼠哥不停念叨“不要伤害我，我什么都没看到。”

 

被伤害的墩布  
墩布不是集市上摆摊的，他是哈维尔的房东，他租了一间房子给这个离家打拼的小伙子。  
小伙子除了稍微懒散了一点外，没有什么不良嗜好，按时交房租，人又和善，所以几个月下来一直相安无事。但是，这天晚上，哈维尔带了一个人回来，说是来照顾自己的，墩布看了看哈维尔包扎的严严实实的手也就相信了，反正睡不下是他们的事情，和自己无关。但是事后他就知道，自己太甜太甜，天真到居然会相信男人的话。那是最不可信的承诺......  
墩布正睡的香甜，迷迷糊糊中听到急促的摇床声，接着又是扑通掉下床的声音，然后就是有人短促的惊叫声，又很快被人掐断。  
墩布再年轻也知道是发生了什么，他天真的以为就一次很快就过去了，结果足足做了大半宿。第二天，他盯着深深的黑眼圈去敲哈维尔的门。却被哈维尔满脸餍足的表情闪瞎了狗眼。他只能委婉的表达了一下，房间隔音效果不好，需要注意。哈维尔满口答应，可怜的房东再一次相信了男人的谎言......  
晚上，动静的确小了，床不再摇晃，这一次换成撞击墙壁了，墩布躺在床上，默默咬住被子欲哭无泪。  
第二日，再一次去敲门，再一次委婉的表达了自己的意愿，哈维尔有些不好意思，一再保证晚上不会在这样了。墩布心满意足的去午睡，给自己补补眠。然而这一次，他却终于发现，原来午睡也是一件奢侈的事情.......  
晚上，墩布抱着被子，听了一夜的墙角，默默数了隔壁做了几次，射了几次，在床上几次，床下几次。  
翌日，他也不再矜持，狠狠捶开了隔壁的门，这次开门的不是哈维尔，而是小牛哥，在愤怒的表达了自己睡不着觉的愤慨后，小牛哥递了一副耳机给墩布  
“带上就听不到声音啦。”

晚上，墩布终于美美的睡了一觉。

（完）


	2. 羊肉串青年翻身记

哈维尔和小牛哥没羞没臊的生活终于把房东墩布惹毛了，老实巴交的房东硬着心肠把押金甩在哈维尔脸上，然后把他俩的东西卷起来丢出了房门。被扫地出门的两个人面面相觑，哈维尔蹲在墙角狠狠抽了支烟，看着小牛哥抱着自己少少的行李他觉得自己挺对不起小牛哥的。把烟头扔进下水道，他腾的站起来，动作幅度之大把小牛哥都吓了一跳。  
哈维尔在自己的旅行袋里摸了半天，摸出来一个存折。他打开存折看了看，拖着小牛哥的手就跑，被拖着走的小牛哥不明白发生了什么，一个踉跄，差点跌倒，他拉着哈维尔的手想把他手掰开“哈维尔，哈维尔，你干什么，要去哪儿呀？”  
“去买房子。”  
“你疯了吗？哈维尔，你快放手，你抓痛我了。”  
哈维尔这才放开拉着小牛哥的手，紧张的去看被自己抓疼的地方，小牛哥的手背上被自己用力的攥成红红的一片，哈维尔难过的捧起小牛哥的手，凑到自己唇边亲了一下“对不起，我，我太冲动了。”  
小牛哥摇摇头“我没事，哈维尔，你不要干傻事了，你这钱去买什么房子？你要留着回家去的呀。”  
回家，回家，对呀，回家。  
哈维尔一拍脑袋，突然把小牛哥抱起来转了一圈“跟我回家去，好不好？”

两个人把满地的行李收拾了一下，和街上摆摊的同行们告了别，踏上了回家的路。哈维尔的家在很远很远的地方，小牛哥有些嫌弃太远，他就提议一起去群大爷的家乡看看，也许会有不同的机遇。哈维尔自然是听小牛哥的话的。两个人一同踏上了去群大爷家乡的路。  
路上，小牛哥偷偷数数了和街上的大家告别时候人家塞给他们的“红包”。数量还挺多，小牛哥暗暗盘算了一下，够给新家置办一些新东西了。他想起来田鼠哥偷偷塞给自己一个大信封，怪重的，他忍不住拆开看，原来是一本书，书名《婚姻小讲堂》。小牛哥恨恨的把田鼠哥送的东西塞进了行李角落里，心里暗想：我们才不需要这种东西呢。  
一番长途跋涉后，小牛哥正窝在哈维尔的怀里睡的香甜，突然被摇醒了“到了到了，我们下车。”睡眼迷蒙的小牛哥迷迷糊糊跟着哈维尔下车，倒也不忘把自己最重要的一个袋子攥得死紧。  
听说他俩要来，群大爷早早就在村口路上等着了，看见他俩拉拉扯扯的一路走过来，忍不住拉起袖子遮住眼睛。不忍直视……  
“群大爷。”小牛哥甜甜的叫起来，蹦蹦跳跳的跑过去，拉着群大爷问长问短。  
三个人慢悠悠的走在乡间小路上，土土的，丑丑的，却意外的和谐。  
路过一户看起来很气派的工厂，小牛哥忍不住多看了两眼，看着工厂里面人进进出出忙碌的很，群大爷似乎看出他想问什么，头也不抬的对他俩讲“这是本村一富，村子了的人挤破了头想进去打工，你俩就别指望了，乖乖陪大爷我种地去。”  
岂料小牛哥却停住了脚步，他拉着哈维尔在门口张望了一会儿。突然他拉着哈维尔就往人家工厂里冲，群大爷还在絮絮叨叨自己当年怎么没进人家工厂沦落到去摆地摊，一回头发现两个年轻人竟然冲进了工厂里。他急得直跺脚，又碍于面子想进又不敢进。急的在厂外团团转。  
哈维尔一时没反应过来，被小牛哥拉着进了工厂，两个人看着周围的人其乐融融的卖力工作，一瞬间倒也有了想加入其中的冲动。俩人还在傻傻的围观，却被旁边一个长的胖胖的，有点像电视上放的动画片里的维尼熊一样的老头逮住了  
“你们俩干啥的？怎么混进来的。”  
哈维尔第一反应就是护着小牛哥怕被人家打，小牛哥脑子转的快，这老头一不是保安，二又敢冲自己发问，想来也是这里管事的，他大着胆子从哈维尔的背后站出来。  
“我，我们想在这里打工，可以吗？”  
老头似乎被他的大胆给吸引了兴趣，又问了个问题“你们俩也不是本地人，怎么来的？”  
“我们，我们来看群大爷的…..”弱弱的指了指坐在门外晒太阳的群大爷。  
老头看了眼门外还在转圈的群大爷，觉得这俩孩子似乎也不是什么坏人，大一点的看着就挺憨厚，小的这个乖巧机灵。头脑一热居然就答应了“行啊，你俩一起来上班，包吃包住。”  
小牛哥和哈维尔相视一笑，没想到居然碰到了大老板，还真的留下了他俩，简直就是幸运日啊。两人手拉手欢天喜地跑出来，群大爷坐在门口青石板上等着他俩被赶出来，看他们来了，刚想嘲讽几句，却看见俩人扛起剩下的行李，又一次冲了进去。  
群大爷突然觉得自己来接这两个小子是个错误的决定，他愤怒的决定抛弃这两个先抛弃自己的家伙。自己一个人回家。

哈维尔和小牛哥欢天喜地的找到了容身之处，新的生活似乎给他俩打开了新的大门。

蟋蟀加工厂，是一家比较大型的加工型企业，主要加工各种毛绒玩具，在这个厂子里，小牛哥倒是发现了一个熟人，和他们一起摆过摊的卖公仔的阮南小弟弟。原来他摆摊卖的都是些从这里便宜处理的残次品，虽说是残次品也都是好东西，那些高品质的东西都出口到别的城市去了。  
小牛哥手巧，被分配到了给公仔包装的流水线上，他自然的很喜欢这个工作，每天能给各种不同的毛绒玩具穿上好看的衣服，包装的漂漂亮亮的，他意外的非常非常喜欢。哈维尔不太喜欢这些细巧的东西，但是为了和小牛哥在一看，他也选了这个工种，他每天的工作就是两件事，把公仔包装好，看小牛哥把公仔包装好。  
生活虽然清贫，却意外的幸福。加工厂的大家都和和蔼，老板也很喜欢他俩，又没有加班，原本以为生活就会这样快快乐乐的过下去了。但是这天，却来了一个人。一个大家都想不到回来的人。

(二)  
清清静静的日子总是需要点激情，枫叶村迎来了一年一度的广场舞大赛，维尼老板兴冲冲的在工厂里宣布并希望大家踊跃参加时，哈维尔和小牛哥正偷偷摸摸躲在一旁亲亲我我，你亲一口脸蛋，我亲一口小嘴。耳尖的小牛哥突然听到老板在说胜利者会有丰厚的奖赏时，他腾的站起来，推开身边的哈维尔，积极的举手报名  
”老板，老板，我和哈维尔报名”  
维尼老板大概是第一次见人如此积极的报名，他笑的脸上开花。激动的握着小牛哥的手”好孩子，好孩子。你们俩好好训练，允许你们脱产培训，工资照发，得奖另外有奖励。”  
小牛哥喜滋滋的接过报名表，哈维尔偷偷戳了戳他的腰，偷偷问”我不会跳舞啊，我骨头硬的下不了腰。”  
小牛哥白了恋人一眼”我也不会啊！不就广场舞嘛，随便跳跳广播体操就可以啦。我可是被称为操帝的男人呢！”  
哈维尔看着恋人傲娇又自信满满的脸，忍不住亲了他一口，心里想着只要他开心，跳个舞算什么，要天上的月亮也得给他摘来啊！

众所周知，广场舞这回事跳的最对味的必然是中老年人，比如厂里的崔姨啦！独居老头群大爷啦！专业扮演维尼一百年的老板啦。维尼老板和崔姨嘀嘀咕咕商量着怎么才能把第一收入囊中。深谙广场精髓的两人决定给小牛哥和哈维尔各自编个舞，让他俩好好发挥。  
小牛哥参赛曲目（走在乡间的小路上）  
哈维尔参赛曲目（变身维尼熊的超人）  
头号竞争对手群大爷参赛曲目（春夏秋冬）  
广场舞大赛紧锣密鼓的准备起来，整个村子都热闹非凡，维尼老板卯足了劲大概是不得奖誓不罢休的，事后阮南偷偷告诉小牛哥他们，老板之所以那么在乎这比赛，是因为他曾经连续两次离冠军一步之遥，就差那么一点点就能得冠军了，可惜啊可惜，从此这个比赛就成了老板心里的一根刺，不能动不能碰，只能当成白月光呵护起来。  
看着村里大大的红色横幅拉起来，十里八乡的乡亲们纷纷赶来参加这个盛会，小牛哥有些扭捏的看着哈维尔一身红红黄黄的打扮。有些嫌弃又有些不舍，他拉拉哈维尔的手:”老板怎么就给你弄了套那么奇怪的衣服？“  
"我这个还算好拉，你看群大爷，睡衣都上了"  
哈维尔指着不远处正斗志昂扬接受村里广播站采访的群大爷，小牛哥简直要被群大爷低胸深V快开到腰里的睡衣闪瞎了。再看看自己正常不过的蓝色衬衫，突然很想抱着老板哭。  
看着小牛哥有种欲哭无泪的表情，哈维尔偷偷递了一套衣服给他，"别，别哭拉，如果你赢了就穿这个去领奖吧"  
小牛哥惊喜若狂，接过袋子打开一看，居然是件婚纱。他神情怪异的撇了眼恋人，不动神色的把袋子藏了起来。有些冷淡的对哈维尔说"比赛快开始了，你可千万别跳错了，输了，我可不穿这个衣服"  
哈维尔讪讪一笑。暗自窃喜！  
村头树上的喇叭响起了熟悉的旋律。各路参加广场舞的选手打扮的花枝招展的进场。有组团的，有单打独斗的，有兄妹上阵的，也有临时拉个组队的！总之各种配对让人大开眼界。时下最热门最流行的音乐（最滥大街的）在比赛场中不停响起，时不时的有各种撞曲。为各路选手加油的亲友团除了加油外，在场外也是掐的不亦乐乎。  
终于轮到小牛哥了，再他顺顺利利的做完一套广播体操后，在场的观众居然对他抱以热烈的掌声，这个效果让小牛哥简直受宠若惊，他开心的绕着比赛场跑了一圈，接受围观群众的欢呼声，第一名仿佛就在眼前。  
跟在他后面出场的群大爷脸色有些不对，枫叶村已经很久很久没有本地人拿过第一了，每次都被那些讨厌的外地人抢走第一。这次堵上枫叶村的名义也一定要拿到优胜。  
但是事实总是非常残酷…………………  
群大爷饱含热泪，充满激情的表演却最终败在了自己手上，完美的舞蹈没有打动苛刻的裁判的心，反而对着自己的小错误拼命抓。完美流畅的舞步竟然输给了一套只是难度略奇葩的广播体操，这个结局让群大爷无法接受，他似乎看到了枫叶村的诅咒正在自己头上回荡  
"你们枫叶村永远拿不到广场舞的第一名"  
至于哈维尔的结果！小牛哥只能默默安慰自己的恋人。我们家有一个第一名就足够拉，也要给别人留点活路对不对。  
"哈维尔，哈维尔，你不要难过，我穿婚纱去领奖好不好，你不要哭"  
"好…你一定要穿婚纱去领奖"  
”那你穿西装来接我”  
至于这俩人在颁奖台闪瞎众人的丰功伟绩我们就不再赘述了。看一次瞎一次的表现也就只有这两个没羞没臊的人才能做的出来拉。  
（广场舞部分完）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这部分是新赛季部分，谢谢围观

广场舞大赛结束后的很长一段时间里，黯然神伤的群大爷决定不再继续跳舞了，他坐在自家门前的小板凳上，啪嗒啪嗒抽着烟，看着不远处的广场上年轻人兴致勃勃的热舞，有些无奈的伸了伸腿，最终还是背着手回家关上了门。  
事后，有好事者问了群大爷为什么不再继续跳舞，群大爷意味深长的说了句话“我在等着他们请我回来。”  
当然，多年后，由于广场舞大赛的格局一直没能被统一下来，观众纷纷叫嚣要请群大爷重出江湖这些都是后话了。

一战成名的小牛哥一下子成了大红人，一时之间加工厂的门槛几乎要被踏破，来找小牛哥去各村各镇表演的人多的数不清。小牛哥脾气好，人家来请他他就去。也不管给多少报酬，用他的话说“反正也不耽误白天上班，晚上还能挣点外快”顺便把哈维尔也带着一起去。哈维尔虽然比赛不行，但是胜在长的帅，肯逗比，倒也吸引了不少小姑娘和大婶大妈。有时候他跳的热了，脱了外套，露出一身腱子肉竟也惹得不少人尖叫，不少小姑娘看的面红耳赤，用手捂着眼睛还不忘偷偷从指缝里偷看几眼。小牛哥做事一贯认真的很，他每天白天上班，晚上跳舞，又不肯偷懒，一来二去身体有些吃不消了。白天给娃娃包装时候，居然一头栽倒在流水线上了，差点没出意外。这一下可把维尼老板气的吹胡子瞪眼，自己一没克扣员工工资，二严格按照国家规定给他们放假，现在居然来个过劳，他一怒之下不许小牛哥再去别的村子表演，大概也是听说了小牛哥身体不好，请他去表演的人少了很多，其实呀，都是维尼老板扮黑脸骂走了不少人，这才消停。

哈维尔看着恋人的眼眶下有着很严重的黑眼圈，都是这些天没好好休息造成的，他有些心疼的抱着小牛哥，亲了一下他的脸颊，还有些婴儿肥的脸颊软乎乎的，被风吹的有些冷。小牛哥却笑的眼睛又眯成了一条线，有些兴奋的翻开存折指着这些天翻倍增加的数字  
“哈维尔，哈维尔，如果照这样下去，再没几天我们就能攒够盖房子的钱啦。”  
明明一脸的疲惫，却掩饰不住从心底里冒出来的喜悦，哈维尔心疼极了。他抽走小牛哥手里的存折，把他按倒在床上，用被子从头到脚给他盖好  
“这些事情都比不上你重要，而你现在最需要的是休息。”  
小牛哥双手扯着被子，有些不好意思笑了笑“我没事，你不要担心。”  
明明躺下就困的眼睛都睁不开，却还是勉强自己说出不要担心的话。

哈维尔心塞的很，他睡不着便独自一人来到房间外数星星。不料却见到了维尼老板，老板正拿着酒壶小酌，看见睡不着的哈维尔就招呼他一起过来。两杯酒下肚，两个的话匣子也就打开了，老板两颊红彤彤的，借着酒兴和哈维尔说了自己年轻时候的事，包括自己当年参加广场舞大会两次输掉的惨痛经历，身为枫叶村唯一的头号选手，却没能给村里带来第一。老板拍着哈维尔的肩膀，语重心长的说“你家小牛哥是个人才，你要努力配得上他才行。”  
哈维尔久久沉默，过了半响，突然对老板说“老板，我想比赛，我想跳的更好。”  
“我没看错你们，你和小牛哥都是好孩子，有志气。”  
老板突然一脸神秘的凑到哈维尔耳边“你知道嘛，板鸭村马上就要举行广场舞大奖赛了。”  
板鸭村？广场舞大奖赛？哈维尔自小出来打工，甚少听到村子里的消息，大概也就知道自己有个表哥这些年混的不错，名利双收。可惜也是多年未见了。  
“老板，我想去。”哈维尔激动的站起来，动作幅度太大，甚至带翻了小桌子上的酒杯  
“不急不急，要顺利进去大奖赛没那么容易，你得一个村子一个村子的踢馆踢过去，只能比的好才能进总决赛，我记得板鸭村是你家乡吧，不想在你家乡辉煌一把？”  
哈维尔觉得自己的热血又一次澎湃起来，虽然上一次没有得到好名次，但是这一次一定想要在自己家里人面前得瑟得瑟，顺便和家乡人民介绍一下自己的恋人。主意打定再加上热血冲头，哈维尔听从了维尼老板的建议选了两个踢馆的村子，气势十足的准备出发了。

一觉醒来小牛哥找不见了恋人的身影，只看见维尼老板坐在床头看报纸，小牛哥揉着眼睛问“哈维尔怎么不在？”  
“他向着远大的目标出发了。”  
维尼老板意味深长的回答让小牛哥很疑惑。哈维尔一向属于不拨不动，能坐着就不站着，能躺着就不会坐着，远大的目标是什么鬼啊？难道……..  
“老板，你把哈维尔炒鱿鱼了？”  
维尼老板正喝了口水，听到小牛哥的质问，一下子被呛到，喷了一地的水。他一边咳一边摇手“怎么可能，怎么可能，只是让他出去历练一下，年轻人要有远大的目标，总是呆在小工厂里怎么好。”  
他往门外一招手，阮南蹦蹦跳跳的从进来，老板指着阮南对小牛哥说  
“从今天开始，我决定带着你们去隔壁村子踢馆，然后，在你家哈维尔的村子里集合。”

踏上征途

我的目标的星辰大海，啊，呸，我的目标是制霸广场舞。By小牛哥

夏季的炎热已经过去，秋天带来的凉意让人忍不住想多蹦跶几下。和哈维尔分开也有段时间了，要说不想是肯定不可能的，但是在老板的带领下练习新的舞蹈却也是让自己很难长时间去思念恋人。当然夜深人静的时候，小牛哥抱着小黄熊也是偷偷哭了好几次，他能理解哈维尔的心，可是却又埋怨他就这样就离开了，也不给自己一个告别吻什么的。  
阮南大概还是不了解这种恋人间的卿卿我我，总觉得不过分开几天，还会在板鸭村见到的呀，而且去了板鸭村，你的哈维尔搞不好还要和你举行婚礼啊，为毛总是一脸生无可恋。  
小牛哥懒得和小朋友解释，每次想哈维尔了就多去练几次舞。时间过的飞快，维尼老板东奔西走终于敲定了让小牛哥去踢馆的时间和地点。是在河对岸的瓷器村  
其实在出发前，小牛哥为了比赛的衣服动了好多心思，看着上次那些和自己一起比赛的大爷大妈，一个个是没创意的秋衣秋裤，相比这次还是这种风格，如果再服装上先压过那些大爷们，那裁判肯定会给自己打更高的分，小牛哥心里算盘打的啪啪响。精挑细选之后给自己做了件时下最流行的渐变色，还有一件高大上的红白黑。这次的歌一定也不能落俗套，想着别人应该都会选《小苹果》这种烂大街的歌，小牛哥剑走偏锋选了首《饭桶》，当然最后发现参加的选手今年居然都爱饭桶这已经是后话了。

因为小牛哥的出名，自然也有不少厂家请他代言，比如味精厂啦，糖果屋啦，第一肥皂制造厂啦，当然也有高大上的电驴厂还请他做荣誉员工什么的。  
这天他和老板还有阮南，一路骑电驴前往河对岸的瓷器村参加比赛。瓷器村以前广场舞一直不是很流行，不过这几年也慢慢开始上来了，尤其是在男女合舞上颇有建树。后起之秀到也不少，当然和枫叶村毛村美村这些比起来还是有蛮大差距的。


End file.
